The Search For Pterano
by landbeforetimefan
Summary: When Littlefoot and his friends decide to go search for Pterano in the Mysterious Beyond they didn't know what an adventure awaited them. Read and find out what happens! Chapter 3 is now posted.
1. Chapter 1 of The Search For Pterano

The Search For Pterano by landbeforetimefan

  
  


Millions of years ago our world was much different in many ways. Mountains were forming and there was many earthquakes. Strange creatures roamed the earth. These creatures were known as the dinosaurs. Although there were many dangers there was a place where all dinosaurs could live in peace and harmony. This place was called the Great Valley. In the Great Valley lived Little foot the long-neck, Cera the three-horn, Petrie the flyer, Ducky the swimmer, and Spike the spike tailed. They were all friends living in a peaceful and happy world. But on this day Petrie was sad. He was missing his Uncle Pterano.

Pterano had been banished from the Great Valley when he had put Petrie and his friends in jeopardy. When a flying rock had crashed on top of the Smoking Mountain it was believe to be a stone of cold fire. Pterano had wanted to have power over the Great Valley and he thought that the stone of cold fire had some sort of magical powers and that it could help him to become leader of the Great Valley. But the stone of cold fire turned out to be just an ordinary flying rock. Because of what he did Pterano had been banished to the Mysterious Beyond for several years. After he had stayed so long in the Mysterious Beyond he would be able to come back to the Great Valley.

  


While Little foot and his friends were playing Little foot noticed that Petrie didn't seem to be very happy. 

  


"Are you okay Petrie? You're not acting like yourself," Little foot said.

"Me sad," Petrie said.

  


"What's wrong?" Little foot asked now concerned about his friend.

  


"Me miss Uncle Pterano. Me been thinking about him a lot lately. He should done be back. His exile is over. Why don't he come back?" Petrie asked.

  


Little foot shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe. . .he doesn't want to come back."

  


"Or what if he hurt and can't come back!" Petrie exclaimed.

  


Soon Cera, Ducky, and Spike came over to where Little foot and Petrie were talking.

  


"What are you two talking about?" Cera asked.

  


"About Petrie's Uncle Pterano. Petrie thinks he might be hurt or something because he hasn't come back yet," Little foot replied.

  


"Well, he can just stay in the Mysterious Beyond for all I care!" Cera said angrily.

  


"Don't be mean," Little foot told her.

"Hump!" Cera said turning her nose up.

"Hey I have an idea!" Little foot exclaimed. "Why don't we go find Pterano!"

  


Ducky shook her head, "No, no, no! The Mysterious Beyond is a scary place."

  


"Yea, and it is also off limits," Cera added.

  


"Oh come on guys! Pterano may be hurt or in danger. We could help him," Little foot said trying to convince his friends to go search for Pterano. 

  


"Since when did you start caring so much about Pterano, Little foot?" Cera asked.

  


"What do you mean?" Little foot asked.

  


"Well, before you didn't like him but now you want to risk your life to go and save him. That is _if _he needs saving," Cera said.

  


"I don't know why I changed my mind about him. But we should always lend a helping hand to someone who needs it no matter who they are. So, what do you guys say? Are you going to help me and Petrie search for his Uncle Pterano or not?" Little foot asked.

  


Cera, Ducky, and Spike didn't answer for a moment but then finally Cera said, "Oh alright! But I believe this is going to be a pointless rescue. I mean how do we even know where to look for Pterano? The Mysterious Beyond is a big and dangerous place."

  


"We'll just have to search and search until we find Pterano. That's only thing we can do," Little foot answered.

  


"So when do we leave?" Cera asked.

  


"Tonight. We leave tonight. We'll meet here when night falls over the Great Valley okay?" Little foot said.

"Thank you all for doing this! Me hope we can find Uncle Pterano," Petrie said.

  


So it was agreed that Little foot and his friends would journey to the Mysterious Beyond to find Pterano. It would be a long and dangerous journey but as long as they stuck together they would be able to accomplish this adventure. 

  


_To be continued. . . ._

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 of The Search For Pterano

Chapter 2 of The Search For Pterano by landbeforetimefan

  


That night Little foot and his friends met. They were all nervous and afraid to be going on such a dangerous journey. They soon started out of the Great Valley. When they had stepped outside the Great Valley's walls Little foot glanced back. He didn't like leaving and not telling his grandparents but of course he couldn't tell them because they would forbid him to go to the Mysterious Beyond.

  


"Little foot, are you coming?" Cera asked.

  


"Huh! Oh yes, I'm coming," Little foot turned and caught up with his friends.

  


A cool wind blew and it echoed through the rocks that loomed over Little foot and his friends.

  


"I'm afraid," Ducky said from atop Spike's back.

  


"Don't worry Ducky everything will be okay," Little foot reassured her.

  


They traveled for what seemed like forever but finally they came to it. The Mysterious Beyond lay just ahead of them. Mist hung over the Mysterious Beyond making it hard to see. A Strange creature cried out from somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond. 

  


Ducky shivered when she heard the strange sound, "What was that?"

  


"I don't know. Probably just some creature that lives in the Mysterious Beyond," Little foot answered.

  


The five friends stood staring out across the scary Mysterious Beyond. None of them were sure if they wanted to go into this place. 

  


"Well, let's go. We're wasting time," Little foot finally said.

  


They all stepped into the misty Mysterious Beyond. 

  


"Stay together or you'll get lost in the mist," Little foot said.

  


Suddenly they heard a whooshing sound and loud cries coming from up in the sky

  


"What is that?" Cera asked frantically.

  


"I don't know but they don't sound friendly. Hurry follow me!," Little foot ordered.

  


They all followed Little foot and he led them to some nearby bushes. Crouched behind the bushes the five friends peered out of the bushes and watched as two flyers landed on the ground just a few feet away from them. 

  


"That's Sierra and Rinkus. The two mean flyers who were working with Pterano remember?" Little foot whispered to his friends. They all of course remember the two flyers. Although Pterano had done wrong he had not been as mean as his partners, Sierra and Rinkus.

  


"I thought you said you heard something down here," Sierra said to Rinkus.

  


The pink and somewhat stupid flyer, Rinkus nodded, "I did see something down here. I saw several somethings."

  


Sierra sighed, "Well, there's not anything down here obviously. You're just seeing things."

  


"I saw something. I know I did," Rinkus said glancing around the area hoping to catch sight of something.

  


"I don't know why I even bother with you! I should just leave you all alone here. It would save me a lot of trouble," Sierra said hitting Rinkus across the face with his wing.

  


"Now you are starting to act like Pterano," Rinkus said rubbing his beak.

  


"Don't ever compare me to that. . .that. . .idiot!" Sierra said angrily.

  


At that moment Ducky sneezed and when she did Sierra and Rinkus heard her. They both began to look around trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. As they neared the bush Little foot and his friends began to back away hoping that they wouldn't find them. Finally the two flyers gave up searching.

  


"Come on Rinkus. Let's go back to the cave," Sierra ordered.

  


"But what about that noise?" Rinkus asked.

  


"It was probably nothing," Sierra said.

  


The two flyers lifted their wings and flew up and off into the gray sky. When they had disappeared from sight Little foot and his friend emerged from their hiding place.

  


"Whew! That was close," Little foot said letting out a relieved sigh.

  


"I wonder what they are doing here in the Mysterious Beyond," Cera wondered aloud.

  


"Maybe they didn't have anywhere else to go so they came here," Little foot suggested.

"If they here then Uncle Pterano may be here to!" Petrie said excitedly.

  


"Hopefully he is and hopefully he's not or anything," Little foot said.

  


"Well, I hope we don't run into those two flyers again," Cera said.

  


The five friends soon continued on their way. Little did they know that they were being followed by a mysterious character. But is the character dangerous or a friend?

  
  


_To be continued. . . ._

  
  



	3. Chapter 3 of The Search For Pterano

Chapter 3 of The Search For Pterano by landbeforetimefan

  
  


Littlefoot and his friends walked through the scary Mysterious Beyond. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from behind them.

  


"What was that?" Littlefoot asked.

  


The five friends walked over to where the noise was coming from. When they did a creature jumped out at them. 

  


"Run!" Cera screamed.

  


As they all started to run away the creature called out to them, "Wait! Don't go." 

They all stopped and turned around to see who the creature was. They were all very surprised to see that it was a flyer. The flyer was jet black and he was rather tall.

  


"Who are you?" Littlefoot asked.

  


"I am Kenton," the black flyer said.

  


"Have you been following us?" Cera asked rather angrily.

  


"Well. . .yes. . .and no. You see I know who you seek. You are looking for the noble Pterano are you not?" Kenton asked.

  


"Well, yes we are but how did you know that?" Littlefoot asked.

  


"Because I know all that goes on in the Mysterious Beyond. I can lead you to the noble Pterano. That is if you will allow me to," Kenton said.

  


"Yea right! Like we'd trust you!" Cera said.

  


"You stay here while we talk," Littlefoot said to Kenton.

  


The five friends gathered around in a circle and began to talk.

  


"We can't trust him," Cera said.

  


"We don't know that he's mean or anything. I think we should let him lead us to Pterano," Littlefoot said.

  


"Are you crazy! Just look at him. You can tell he's up to know good," Cera said.

"Cera is right. She is, she is," Ducky said.

  


"Look guys we don't really have much of a choice. We are in the middle of the Mysterious Beyond and we have no idea where Pterano is. Kenton is our only hope of finding him," Littlefoot said hoping that his friends would finally give in.

  


"I know all that but what if it's a trick? What if Kenton leads us into a trap?" Cera asked.

  


"We have to take that chance or otherwise we'll never find Pterano," Littlefoot said.

  


They all turned to Kenton and Littlefoot said, "We would very much appreciate it if you'd lead us to Pterano."

  


"That is a good decision. Now follow me. We must make haste for there isn't much time left," Kenton said lifting his wings and flying up into the sky just far enough to where Littlefoot and his friends could see him.

  


"What did he mean by saying 'there isn't much time left'?" Cera wondered aloud.

  


"I don't know but maybe Pterano is in danger or something," Littlefoot said.

  


"Me hope he not hurt," Petrie said worriedly.

  


So it was that the five young dinosaurs followed the dark and mysterious flyer through the Mysterious Beyond. But would the flyer lead them into danger or would he lead them to Pterano?

  


_To be continued. . . ._


	4. Chapter 4 of The Search For Pterano

Chapter 4 of The Search For Pterano by landbeforetimefan

  
  


A cold rain began to fall down upon Littlefoot and his friends as they journeyed through the Mysterious Beyond. Kenton, the flyer, flew low so that the five young dinosaurs could see him. Suddenly the earth began to shake and split apart.

  


"Earthshake! Quick kids follow me," Kenton cried out.

  


They all followed Kenton as the earthshake began to grow more intense. But they couldn't keep up with Kenton and soon they lost sight of him.

  


"Where's Kenton? I can't see him do you guys?" Littlefoot yelled so to be heard over the earthshake. They all looked up into the sky frantically as they ran but Kenton was not in sight.

  


"Hurry! We've got to find some place safe," Littlefoot ordered.

  


At that moment the earthshake stopped. Littlefoot and his friends came to a stop at a large swamp. Littlefoot looked around at what damage the earthshake had caused. There was large splits in the earth and tall rocks had sprung up. The entire Mysterious Beyond looked different because of the earthshake.

  


"I told you that Kenton couldn't be trusted Littlefoot!" Cera said in a 'I told you so' manner.

  


"Maybe he thought we were following him," Littlefoot said not wanting to admit that Cera was right. 

"He's absolutely right!"

  


They all turned around to see who had said that. It was Kenton. The flyer stood behind them smiling.

  


"I called to you to follow me and I thought you were following me. But when I looked down and saw that you were not following me I thought my heart was going to break because I was afraid that something had happened to you!" Kenton said placing his wing onto his chest and trying to act sad.

  


"Well, if that's the case then why didn't you come back and look for us?" Cera asked angrily.

  


"I. . .I did. But I couldn't find you. Now I have found you and everyone is okay so let's get going. Although it's going to be harder to travel with all the damage the earthshake has caused. So that is why we are going to go through this swamp," Kenton said.

  


"And how is going through this creepy swamp going to be easier traveling?" Cera asked.

"Well, because it is probably the only place that wasn't torn all to pieces by the earthshake. Now enough chatting let's go," Kenton said lifting his wings and flying up into the air.

  


Littlefoot and his friends walked on the rocky bridge-like path that led across the swamp's green water.

  


Ducky stared down into the water and shivered, "I do hope there isn't anything living in this water. I do, I do," she said.

  


As they walked along Littlefoot glanced up at Kenton and asked, "Do you know if Pterano is hurt or in danger?"

  


"Oh the noble Pterano is fine!" Kenton said.

  


"Then why are we going to him?" Littlefoot asked.

  


"Don't ask me? You are the ones who wanted to go to him," Kenton said.

  


"But you didn't tell us that he was okay," Littlefoot said.

  


Kenton flew down to them. When he was standing in front of them he said, " I suppose it is time I told you. The noble Pterano wishes to see you. He told me to come and lead you to him. He said that you and your friends could be of. . .help to him. Now let's get moving or we're never going to get there."

  


After Kenton had flew up into the sky Cera walked up beside Littlefoot, "What is going on here Littlefoot?" she asked.

  


"I don't know but something's not right. Why does Pterano need our help?" Littlefoot wondered aloud.

  


"It doesn't sound good Littlefoot," Cera said.

  


"Well, we'll soon find out when we get to wherever it is Pterano is," Littlefoot said and they all continued on their.

  


So it was that Littlefoot and his friends, along with their guide Kenton, made their way through the swamp. But many mysterious things were happening. Was Pterano up to no good or did he really need help?

  


_To be continued. . . ._

  
  



	5. Chapter 5 of The Search For Pterano

Chapter 5 of The Search For Pterano by landbeforetimefan

  


The five young dinosaurs, along with Kenton the flyer, soon emerged from the swamp. As they stepped out into the open air Littlefoot asked, "Kenton, are we almost there?"

  


"Yes, we are just about there," Kenton said.

  


Soon they reached a large cave. Kenton flew to the ground and held up his wing, "This is where the noble Pterano is. Deep in the darkness he waits," he said.

  


"You mean we have to go in there?" Cera asked.

  


"Yes, but don't worry. As long as we keep to the shadows we won't have to worry about anything getting us," Kenton said as he started into the cave.

  


"Littlefoot, I don't know if we should go in there. What if Kenton is making all of this up?" Cera asked.

  


"We have to trust him Cera. He's led us this far and besides Pterano needs our help," Littlefoot said.

  


The five young dinosaurs followed Kenton into the dark cave. It was cold and dark in the cave. And for a moment Littlefoot began to doubt Kenton. What if this was a trick and Kenton was leading them into a trap? 

  


"Hurry kids! We are almost there," Kenton said.

  


They soon stepped into an open place in the cave. Rays of light shined down from holes in the top of the cave walls. Kenton motioned to someone with his wing and out of the shadows emerged two other flyers. It was Sierra and Rinkus. 

  


"Take these kids and put them with Pterano," Kenton ordered Sierra and Rinkus.

  


"What! Why are doing this?" Littlefoot asked.

  


"You children are much to trusting," Kenton said smiling wickedly.

  


"But you say Uncle Pterano need help!" Petrie said.

  


"He does need help. He needs your help to escape from me," Kenton said laughing.

  


Sierra and Rinkus grabbed Littlefoot and his friends and them down into a cold dark hole.

Littlefoot and his friends hit the bottom of the hole with a thud.

  


"Ouch!" Ducky said rubbing her head.

  


"I can't believe that Kenton was a traitor all along," Littlefoot said as he stood.

  


"I told you all along that we shouldn't trust him but did you listen to me? No!" Cera said angrily.

  


At that moment something emerged from the shadows. 

  


"What is that!" Cera screamed.

  


They all ran to the other side of the hole and watched as the creature came out of the shadows. But to their surprise it was Pterano!

  


"Petrie? Children? Is that you?" Pterano asked.

  


"Uncle Pterano!" Petrie said flying over to his Uncle.

  


The two embraced and then Petrie asked, "Why you down here Uncle?"

  


"It's that Kenton! He put me down here along with those two idiots, Rinkus and Sierra!" Pterano said angrily.

  


"But why did they put you down here?" Littlefoot asked.

  


"Kenton wants to take over the Great Valley and he needs me to help him," Pterano said.

  


"But how can you help him?" Littlefoot asked.

  


"There's an old legend that says there's a special power within this cave. A rock or some sort of thing that holds power. Whoever finds this power will be able to take over the whole world. So, Kenton has been making me dig deep in the cave searching for this power," Pterano explained.

  


"But of course the legend's not true," Littlefoot said.

  


"It probably is just a legend but Kenton thinks it is real. Let's just hope there isn't such a power because if Kenton gets his hands on it the whole world will be in danger," Pterano said.

  


"Well, I'm sure there isn't such a power. I mean come on!" Cera said.

  


"But in case there is we have to be very careful and not let Kenton find it," Pterano said.

"Now enough about Kenton and this power thing. What are you doing here in the Mysterious beyond?" Pterano asked.

  


"We came looking for you. When you didn't come back when your exile was over Petrie got worried so we came looking for you," Littlefoot said.

  


Pterano smiled and said, "Thank you all for coming for me. It was very thoughtful and kind of you. I was going to come back but then I met Kenton and when I refused to be a part of his evil scheme he put me in this hole and made me help dig and search for the power."

  


"Me glad you safe Uncle. Kenton said you needed to help. He tricked us!" Petrie said angrily.

  


"We've got to find a way to get out of here and find the power before Kenton does," Pterano said.

  


"Even if there is such a power how are we going to find it? And even if we do find it what do we do with it?" Cera asked.

  


"I don' have all the answers to those questions," Pterano said.

  


So it was that Littlefoot and his friends, along with Pterano, were trapped in the hole in the cave. But one question remained. Was there such a power in the cave? And if there was would they be able to find it before Kenton did?

  


_To be continued. . . ._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6 of The Search For Pterano

Chapter 6 of The Search For Pterano by landbeforetimefan

  
  


Littlefoot woke and when he did he was shocked at first. He had been dreaming that he had been in the Great Valley but he wasn't in the Great Valley. Instead he was in a dark hole in the middle of a cave. He yawned and stood up. All were sleeping except for Pterano.

  


"Pterano, what are you doing?" Littlefoot asked.

  


"I'm trying to figure out a plan," Pterano said.

  


"What kind of a plan?" Littlefoot asked rather curiously.

  


"An escape plan of course," Pterano answered getting irritated with the young long neck's questions.

  


At that moment Kenton came and stood at the edge of the hole.

  


"Pterano, it's work time!" Kenton said as he threw down a long vine.

  


By now Cera had awakened. "What are you going to do with us? You can't just leave us down here!" she said.

  


"Oh don't worry I'm not going to leave you down there. You're going to help search with Pterano. Now one at a time grab a hold of the vine and climb up," Kenton said.

  


After they were all out of the hole Kenton, Sierra, and Rinkus led them deeper into the cave. When they arrived at a large area in the cave Kenton said, "Now, I want you to dig and look around until you find the power."

  


"But what is a power? Is it a rock or perhaps it is a big bright light of some kind?" Ducky asked.

  


Kenton placed his wing on his forehead, "Just search until you find something bright and shiny," he ordered.

  


They all began to dig while Kenton watched them. He soon made Sierra and Rinkus help search. As Littlefoot dug his foot hit something hard. He began to dig deeper until finally he saw it. A rather large rock. The rock was sparkling and it shined very bright. Pterano noticed it and he quickly came over to stand beside Littlefoot.

  


"Don't say anything Littlefoot," Pterano whispered to him.

  


But unfortuently Kenton saw it. 

  


"Get out of my way!" he said pushing Littlefoot and Pterano out of the way. 

  


He looked down at the shining rock and smiled, "I have found the rock of power. It is mine!"

  


After Kenton had dug out the rock he held it in his hands. 

  


At that moment Pterano jumped on Kenton and grabbed the rock.

  


"Quick kids run!" he yelled to Littlefoot and his friends.

  


Pterano, along with the five young dinosaurs, began to run out of the cave. Sierra and Rinkus tried to block them but Littlefoot whopped them with his tail. 

  


"Get them you fools!" Kenton ordered Sierra and Rinkus.

  


The two flyers jumped up and pursued after Pterano and the young dinosaurs.

  


What seemed like forever Pterano and the young dinosaurs found the exit out of the cave.

  


"There it is! Hurry we've got to get out of here," Pterano said.

  


As they neared the exit they heard Sierra, Rinkus, and Kenton behind them.

  


"What are we going to do with the rock of power?" Littlefoot asked as they ran out of the cave.

  


"I don't know yet. We must destroy it somehow," Pterano said.

  


Just as Kenton and his two sidekicks neared the cave exit two giant sharpteeth emerged from some large trees.

  


"Oh no! Now what do we do!" Littlefoot asked frantically.

  


"I know what to do. You kids run that way and I'll distract the sharpteeth," Pterano said.

  


"No me not leave you Uncle!" Petrie said.

  


"Petrie, go! I'll be fine," Pterano said.

  


When the young dinosaurs had ran away from the sharpteeth Pterano made a dash for the cave. He ran right into Kenton, Sierra, and Rinkus. The four flyers lay just outside the cave. But Pterano still clutched the rock of power in his hands.

  


As the sharpteeth grew closer Pterano threw the rock of power right at them. The rock of power cast out a bright light. The confused sharpteeth turned and ran away. But as one of them turned and ran away his foot hit the rock of power and it rolled along until it dropped off into a nearby creek. The rushing water swept the rock of power down the creek and over a waterfall.

  


Kenton ran over to the edge of the creek. "No! It's gone! I can't believe it's gone," he cried out. He then turned his angry eyes on Pterano, "You. . .you. . .fool! I'm going to kill you!" he said.

  


Pterano lifted his wings and flew away before Kenton could do anything.

  


"Just you wait Pterano! I'll find the rock of power and I'll be ruler of the whole world! But the first thing I'm going to do is kill you with the rock of power!" Kenton cried out.

  


Pterano searched for Littlefoot and the rest of the young ones. He finally spotted them under a tree. He flew down to them and smiled.

  


"The rock of power is gone and everything is fine," Pterano said.

  


"That's wonderful!" Littlefoot said.

  


"Me so glad you okay Uncle," Petrie said giving Pterano a hug.

  


"So, are you coming back with us to the Great Valley Pterano?" Cera asked.

  


"Of course! You don't think I'd stay in this wretched place for the rest of my life do you?" Pterano said laughing.

  


So it was that Littlefoot and his friends, along with Pterano, made their way back to the Great Valley. This adventure was over but there would be more to come.

  


_The End_

  


_Be sure to read the sequel to this story. What happens when Kenton finds the rock of power and tries to take over the Great Valley? Will Littlefoot and his friends be able to save the Great Valley before it's too late? Find out in "The Rock of Power"_.C_oming soon._

  
  
  



End file.
